This invention relates to a cabin, and more particularly to a seal structure for a vehicle cabin.
A known seal structure for a cabin (referred to as cab), as disclosed in JP 8-133123, for example, has an outer roof tightened from above to a cab frame through a seal member to seal a gap between the outer roof and cab frames. Another known seal structure for a cab, as disclosed in JP 11-91639, a seal material is fitted in an elastically deformed state between a peripheral portion of a top board and a top board support to seal a gap between the top board and a cab frame.
In the conventional seal structure for a cab disclosed in JP 8-133123, the outer roof is tightened and fixed from above, and its tightening force presses the seal member on the cab frame, thereby securing sealing performance between the outer roof and cab frame. However, the seal member performs sealing action in only one location. When, for example, the seal member becomes depleted or the tightening force weakens, there arises a problem that water can easily leak into the cab.
In the conventional seal structure for a cab disclosed in JP 11-91639, the seal material is elastically deformed, and a restoring force of the elastic deformation is used to secure sealing performance between the top board and cab frame. However, the restoring force due to the elastic deformation of the seal material is weak. When, for example, the seal material becomes depleted, there arises a problem that water can easily leak into the cab.